A Frozen Love
by Kittylover23114
Summary: What would happen if a couzin of Elsa and Annas came to arendelle and knew the Guardians, and tried to get Elsa and Jack Frost together. What would happen if a enemy from the past was out for revenge. Parings JackxElsa, AnnaxKristoff, and some more later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i don't own frozen or RotG**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter <em>_1_

It was the 2nd week of Summer in Arendelle and I was there to visit my cousins Elsa and Anna. When I got to the gates, I was surprised that they were open. I went to the door and opened it. Elsa was wearing the most beautiful dress I ever saw. It was a blue dress with a periwinkle off-the-shoulders collar and sleeves and her hair was in a french braid sitting on her left shoulder and her bangs were swept back. It was so pretty and Anna looked stunning too. She was wearing a green dress and white collared t-shirt and her hair was in twin braids. And they we're talking about something that happened last year and of course my powers and curiosity got the best of me and my "cat-hearing" over heard them. And they were talking about how Elsa froze Anna's heart.

Then I said "Hi." They jumped a mile high. "You scared us, Gabi" Elsa said. "So… have you controlled your powers yet, Elsa?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Elsa and Anna asked like they were trying to hide something. "It's ok, I know" I claimed. "How?!" they yelled in perfect unison. "I know everything" I told them. I was about to tell them why, then a blond haired man came in with a reindeer and a snowman talking about summer. Then Anna went to him and kissed his cheek. _That must be her boyfriend,_ I thought. Then she introduced us. "Kristoff, this is my cousin Gabi," Anna said, "Gabi, this is my boyfriend Kristoff."_ I was right_, I said in my mind. "Hi" He said. "Hello." I said back. Then Kristoff introduced me to Sven the reindeer and Olaf the snowman. The Olaf said "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Everybody was waiting for me to scream. How do I know this, I read their minds. But I didn't scream, I said "Hi, Olaf." Then I knelled down on 2 knees and gave him a warm hug. Then Elsa interrupted the silence and said to me "What were you going to say, Gabi." "Right." I said. Then I explained to all of them how I have the affinity over all the elements: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Pure Light, the sight, smell, and hearing of a cat, visions, reading minds, a healing factor, and knew she had powers for years. Then the steward came in and said while bowing "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna" and then he looked at me and looked up-and-down. And here's why, I was wearing my "Tigers Rule" tee, jeans with holes, and boots. Then he said "peasant." I almost told him off, and then Elsa told him "Steward Kai, this is my cousin Princess Gabi of Tigeria." Then he got on his knees and asked for my forgiveness and I forgave him 'cause it was a simple mistake since I was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and boots.

Then Elsa, Anna, their friends, and I went to her Ice Place in the mountains. It was awesome. Then we ran into The Guardians! The Guardians are Santa Claus (a.k.a North), the Easter Bunny (a.k.a Bunny), Tooth Fairy (a.k.a Tooth), Sandman (a.k.a Sandy), and Jack Frost. I was glad to see them and I was also glad to see Elsa's reaction to Jack and his to her. I knew instantly they liked each other (even though they didn't tell the each other). I know this because 1.) I've seen that look before and 2.) I read Elsa and Jack's minds. I felt like I was going to explode with all this information in me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I don't own frozen or RotG or Blown Away By Carrie Underwood**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

I hope someone would break the silence. Then "_Blown Away"_ by Carrie Underwood started playing. _Oh, shit. _I thought. Everyone looks at me because it was my phone. I kept telling myself, _Don't answer it, Don't answer it, DON'T ANSWER IT!_ And what do I do, I answer it. "Oh, hi Danny. How are you? Me? Good, when are you guys coming to Arendelle? Soon, cool. See you soon." Then I start doing my happy dance and totally forgot that people were there. Elsa cleared her throat. _Oops_, I thought. "Happy, Gabi." Elsa implied "Yes, I am happy 'cause my boyfriend and some of my friends are coming to Arendelle." I stated "Oh, ok. We should be going back now." Elsa said "Elsa, shouldn't you invite the Guardians to come back with us?" I said "Um, yea sure," Elsa said, "would you, Guardians, like to come back with us to the Arendelle Castle?" The Guardians huddled around and took their sweet ass time making a decision, when they finally made a decision it felt like hours when it was only minutes. "We will come back to the Arendelle Castle" North said in his Russian accent "YAHOO!" I yelled as loud as I could but I thought it was in my head, I had no idea I said it out loud. "What the hell got into you?!" Anna yelled & asked at the same time. "Oops, my bad sorry." I apologized "Can we go before I turn in to an ice block." Bunny complained in his Australian accent "Okay, come on Easter Kangaroo." I joked and as soon as I said it I made a whole bunch of ice sleds and jumped on one and sled down the North Mountain but not before I heard Bunny say "I'm a bunny, not a kangaroo!" I laughed so hard I almost fell off my sled. I knew they got on the sleds I made 'cause I heard laughter from behind me. "Race ya back home!" I hollered at them. Then out of nowhere Jack and – to my surprise- Elsa zoomed past me using their ice powers. "Hey, that's cheating." I told them "You never said no powers." Jack corrected me while Elsa just sat there and giggled. "Fuck you, both of you." I teased then I used my ice powers to give me a boost but it wasn't enough power so I used my air and ice powers and that was enough to launch me so far and so fast I almost ran into a tree but I missed it by an inch or two. I past Jack and Elsa so fast they got snow all over them. I was so fast I got to the castle and I tried to stop but I was going too fast and I ran in to the castle. "Well that just happened." I told myself then the others come into view when I just about to get up. _Oh shit, _I thought. They also tried to stop but they were also going too fast and everyone ran into each other, including me. Everyone got up, except me 'cause I thought I broke my leg. "Is everyone okay?" Elsa asked "I think so," I said while trying to get up "Ow, ok maybe not everyone." "Gabi are you ok!?" Elsa asked very worried "No! I broke my leg!" I yelled "EVERYONE STOP YELLING!" Anna yelled so loud that New York probably heard her. "Ok, ok let's head inside." Tooth said calmly "Will someone please pick me up so we can set my leg." I said kinda rude and everyone give me a face that said _fuck you._ "Fine, I'll do it myself." I said under my breath and the wind lifted me of the ground. I look at everyone's faces and they had faces of shock and disbelief. I chuckled a lot. Then we all went inside and a little too lately I realized that I was flying too high and ran into the wall. _Damn, that hurt._ I mentally cursed. Everyone started laughing. "Shut the hell up." I said madly and flew inside and waited for my leg to be set and for it to heal in 4 hours. Elsa called the doctor and he would be here in an hour. After he came, he set my leg and he was about to wrap my leg up I said "That isn't necessary. I heal pretty quickly; I will be healed up in 2-3 hours." "Well if that's the case then be my guest not to wrap it up but if your still unable to walk in 2-3 hours have Queen Elsa call me so I can wrap it." He told me. Then he left and I read a book to take my mind off my leg. In the middle of the book I fell asleep. I woke up 4 hours later by a knock on my bedroom door.

**Elsa's POV**

It's been 5-6 hours since I last saw Jack. So I went and looked for him everywhere. I finally found him, Anna, Kristoff, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and –to my surprise- Gabi in the dining room eating dinner. "Gabi, what are you doing down here you should be upstairs resti-." I was asking but she cut me off. "My leg's all healed up and I was hungry." Gabi said "Oh, well then what's for dinner?" I asked realizing that I'm hungry too. "Pizza!" Anna yelled excitedly "Oh, Anna you're a silly little girl." I said in Norwegian. "Hey, that hurt, ya know." Anna said in Norwegian. "What did they say?" Tooth whispered to Jack. "How should I know, does it look like I speak Norwegian." He replied back then he and Tooth started arguing for no reason but I wasn't paying attention 'cause I was trying to figure out what a pizza is. "Elsa, a pizza is an Italian dish made of different ingredients, come try some it's delish." Gabi answered my questioned before I even asked it. "How did you know I was going to ask that before I said it?" I asked her "Remember, I can read minds." She said to me. "Oh, I kinda forgot about your powers." I confessed "It's ok, I get that a lot." She reassured me. I was about to ask Anna what type of pizza she and the others got but the doorbell ringed. _Who the hell is that and what are they doing up at this hour, it's 10:30 at night,_ I thought. Before I can even leave the room, Gabi runs past me using her cheetah speed. _What the hell, where is she going, _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I don't own frozen or RotG**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

**Gabi's POV**

I was running to door using my cheetah speed because I know who's at the door. _I can't believe he's here, he's really here._ I got to the door and opened it. Once I did I tackled Danny in a hug. "Well someone missed me." Danny said "Of course I missed you, while you weren't here I felt like a piece of my soul was gone." I told him.

I was going to kiss him but Sam cleared his throat and said "Hey, get a room." "Hey, Fuck off." I snapped at him.

"Um can we go inside now?" Peter asked "Oh ya, sure we can go inside, I want to introduce you to everyone." I say. We walk into the dining room to see snow everywhere and no one was to be seen. Then I see some movement in the snow and Jack', Anna', Kristoff', Elsa', Tooth', North', Sandy', and Bunny's heads pop out of the snow. "What the hell happened in here!?" I asked loudly.

"Elsa started it." Jack said a little too quickly. "No I didn't, you did, Jack." Elsa said and threw a snowball at him. Then Jack and Elsa started throwing snowballs at each other. Then one hit me in the face. "Oh no I hit Gabi." Elsa said. I wiped the snowball off my face and made a snowball and threw it at Elsa. "Ok no more snowball fights." I say giggling like crazy. "Ok, I'll clean it all up." Elsa said and rose her arms and the snow disappeared out of thin air. "Ok, now that that's takin care of, guys these are my friends Peter Parker a.k.a Spiderman, Sam Alexzander a.k.a Nova, Luke Cage a.k.a Powerman, Sammy Lowery a.k.a Flame, Lily Padus a.k.a River, Ally Sandner a.k.a Breeze, Hailey Olsen a.k.a Rocky, and my boyfriend Danny Rand a.k.a Iron Fist." I said without a breath cause I've done it so many times before.

"Whoa, how did you say that in a single breath?" Anna asked "Well, I've done this about 15 times." I stated "Well we should introduce ourselves; I'm Elsa, the strawberry-blonde is my sister, Anna, her boyfriend, Kristoff, his reindeer, Sven, and my talking snowman, Olaf." Elsa told my friends.

"My name is Jack Frost, the fat guy is North, the kangaroo is Bunny, the hummingbird lady is Tooth, and the small golden dude is Sandy." Jack told them and when he called North fat, North looked hurt and Bunny and Jack started fight. "Anyway, I hope the pizza didn't get cold while you guys made it snow." I stated

"Don't worry we put it in the kitchen." Anna reassured me. "Thank the moon." I said out loud even though I meant to keep it in my head. _All man, did I say that out loud?_ I mentally ask Danny. _Yeah, ya did._ He told me through our imprint.

"What did you say, Gabi?" Jack asked. "Ok, it's about time I told you." I said "Me and Danny have an imprint, which means we are linked to each, and we became imprinted when I was dying and Danny kissed me and it was our first kiss ever and in my kingdom if you and your true love kiss for the first time you become linked." I told them "And I can talk to Man in Moon or Manny, and he gave me my elemental powers and last year, I was fighting Pitch Black," the Guardians sneered at _his_ name, and then I continued my story "then he tried to shoot Danny with an immortal weapon, then I jumped in front of Danny and got shot with the immortal weapon and I was dying 'cause if a mortal is stabbed by an immortal weapon they die, then Danny kissed me, which is when we became imprinted, but by the time he did I was half-way dead, then Manny saved me. So now I'm a hybrid, half-mortal and half-immortal." I told them and when I say their faces I almost laughed my head off but I didn't. They stared at me and Danny with their mouths open. "Close you mouths, you'll swallow a bug." I told them and they did it immediately.

"OK, that's a lot of information to take in, but I think I get it." Elsa said. "Thank goodness, I thought no one was going to get it but I was wrong." I told her. I started getting sleepy and almost fell on the floor.

"Ok, I think we need to get you to bed." Danny said. "Mmm...Ok." I said sleepily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN hi ya. have ya missed me i normally look to see if there are any comments on this so please reveiw!Bye**

**P.S this chapter is shorter than normal so see ya**

**~Kittylover23114**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter. I don't own Frozen or ROTG, cause if I did there would definitely be jelsa.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

Danny's POV

"Mmm...Ok." as soon as Gabi said those two words she fell asleep. Luckily I was beside her because if I wasn't there would be a lot of pain in the morning.

"I'll go put her to bed." I whispered trying not to wake up Gabi. I carried her bridal style and went up the flight of stairs. I walked pass a white door with pink flowers and green stems on it. _Hmm, must be Anna's_ room. I then walk pass another white door with different shades of blue snowflakes. _Definitely Elsa's room._ I then get to Gabi's room.

The door was also white, but with Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Light symbles on it._ They must of decorated it so it would match her powers._ I pulled my arm out from under Gabi's legs and set her feet on the ground so I could open the door. Once it was open I put my arm back under her legs and carried her inside. I looked around the room.

The walls were dark purple, the carpet was beige, the throw rug was lavender, and her bed was a princess style bed that was a king size bed. The bed frame was a mahogany wood while the bed spread was tiger print and purple. I gently put Gabi in bed, tucked her under the blankets, and kissed her on the forehead. I went to leave, but before I could even take on step I felt a tug on my shirt. I turn around and find Gabi's hand holding onto my shirt with a death grip. I smile at her and go round the bed and lay down next to her. As soon as I do Gabi's head is on my chest and she's trying to get as close to me as possible. I chuckle at this and wrap a arm around her waist and close my eyes to try to have a full nights rest. Hint the word try.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

As soon as Gabi and Danny were out of the room I threw a snow ball at the back of Elsa's head. Everybody ran out of that room faster than you could say Narnia. I laughed so hard when I saw Elsa's face. "I'm gonna kill you, Jack!"**(A/N: I'm**** pretty sure we know who said that.)** " Haha you gotta catch me first" I said. Then I threw another one and then a war was started. I was laughing so hard I didn't noticed the giant snowball Elsa threw at me. I was flying so I went tumbling down to the ground. I fell into a snowpile and she clasped next to me. We both turn to look at each other and I noticed how close our faces were. She must of noticed to because her usually pale skin turned pink on her cheeks. I noticed she has some freckles dusting her cheeks and nose, her eyes were a nice light blueish-green color, her hair blonde, and her lips were thin but as I looked closely I noticed that she was the most beautiful women I ever saw. I was about to complement her when we heard I loud, high pitched scream. We both jump up onto our feet and look up, then at each other, then back to the ceiling. We both ran up the stairs trying to get to Gabi's room._ I hope she's ok._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wander what happened. Well chapter see us**

**-Kittylover23114**


	5. AN

**Ok so I have read your reviews, The guardians of childhood is in Arendelle cause Pitch is on the rise. Gabi and Pitch are basically enemies cause he killed her siblings and father. Gabi is basically the reincarnation of the elements and pure light and plays a big part in a prophecy. She likes to hang out with the guardians and has basically adopted a trait from all of them. I hope I have answered all of your questions or most of them anyway that's all for today bye.**

**-Kittylover23114**


End file.
